


Chciałbym tu zostać na zawsze

by MichikoChicken2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BL, Levi cukiernik xD, M/M, Yaoi, totalny fluff, wojna na mąkę xD, zszkowany Eren, ♥
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichikoChicken2/pseuds/MichikoChicken2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pierwotnie miał to być jeden z rozdziałów serii "Cienie" ale stwierdziłam że fabuła trochę zbyt ciapowata i nie warto zaciemniać przekazu tamtych opowiadań czymś takim. Ostatecznie jednak chyba nie wyszło mi to najgorzej, więc wstawiam, ale osobno xD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chciałbym tu zostać na zawsze

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwotnie miał to być jeden z rozdziałów serii "Cienie" ale stwierdziłam że fabuła trochę zbyt ciapowata i nie warto zaciemniać przekazu tamtych opowiadań czymś takim. Ostatecznie jednak chyba nie wyszło mi to najgorzej, więc wstawiam, ale osobno xD

Z nieukrywanym zaintrygowaniem przyglądałem się jego gładkim dłoniom, za pomocą foremki sprawnie odciskającym w cieście kształt gwiazdek. Dopiero kiedy nagle się zatrzymał, ocknąłem się i uniosłem wzrok, zauważając jego niepochlebną minę.

-Pomożesz mi czy będziesz się tak gapił? - zapytał z wyrzutem. Automatycznie wziąłem się do pracy.

Cholera, co miałem poradzić na to, że obraz Levi'a w błękitnym fartuszku robiącego świąteczne pierniki wciąż mnie szokował? Czy jest na świecie chociaż jedna osoba, która nie byłaby zdziwiona tym widokiem? Mimo całej komiczności sytuacji starałem się zachować powagę, wciąż nie do końca wiedząc kiedy odczytywać jego kamienny wyraz twarzy jako spokojną aprobatę a kiedy jako gniewną naganę. Chociaż w zasadzie teraz zupełnie się tym nie przejmowałem. Coś innego nieustannie zaprzątało mi głowę – od wczorajszego wieczora, gdy odebrałem sms'a z zaproszeniem na kolację, aż do teraz. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna mogłem powiedzieć, że jestem szczęśliwy. Naprawdę szczęśliwy. I... Chyba nawet trochę za bardzo. Nie miałem pojęcia jak spożytkować to uczucie. Jego nadmiar wypełniał każdy mój mięsień, każdy centymetr ciała i zasnuwał umysł jakimś dziwnym niepokojem. Wciąż czegoś mi brakowało. Tylko czego? W zamyśleniu pochyliłem głowę nad pokrytą mąką deską i machinalnie wyciskałem w cieście kształty serduszek.

Nagle, przez ułamek sekundy zobaczyłem coś białego majaczącego mi przed twarzą, by po chwili poczuć dotyk na nosie. Odruchowo na moment przymknąłem powieki. Chyba wiedziałem co się stało, choć nie do końca mogłem w to uwierzyć. Nieśmiało podniosłem zdziwiony wzrok na jego pogrążoną w skupieniu twarz. Chwilę później przestał udawać, że o niczym nie wie i popatrzył na mnie, uśmiechając się lekko na widok mojego pokrytego mąką nosa. Nie wiedzieć czemu nabrałem jakiejś dziwnej pewności siebie i zdecydowałem się odegrać. Chyba jednak użyłem do tego celu za dużo mąki, bo gdy moje palce dotknęły jego policzka, proszek rozsypał się w mglistą chmurę i pokrył znaczną część jego twarzy drobnym, białym pyłkiem. Cholera, przesadziłem. Gdy Levi popatrzył na mnie z niezadowoleniem, spuściłem wzrok i pokornie wróciłem do produkcji pierników. Z głębokiego rozczarowania, że nawet tak sielankową sytuację udało mi się zepsuć, już po chwili wyrwał mnie widok wielkiej, białej chmury, zmierzającej w moim kierunku. Po kilku mrugnięciach, gdy część mąki zsypała mi się już z rzęs, totalnie zdezorientowany spojrzałem na Levi'a, wciąż jak gdyby nigdy nic skupionego na swoim zajęciu. Jednak gdy moment później przeniósł na mnie spojrzenie, w ułamku sekundy dostrzegłem ten błysk satysfakcji zasnuwający jego kobaltowe tęczówki. Chyba nie mogłem mieć już jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, że chwilę wcześniej faktycznie obrzucił mnie mąką. Z każdym dniem okazywał się w coraz mniejszym stopniu być Levi'em jakiego dotąd znałem: ponurym, nadętym, chłodnym i obojętnym gburem. Szczerze mówiąc, trochę mnie to przerażało. Sam już nie wiedziałem czego się po nim spodziewać. Chociaż akurat ta sytuacja wyjątkowo mnie rozbawiła.

Nie namyślając się długo również chwyciłem w dłoń garść mąki i posłałem w jego kierunku. On jednak przewidział moje posunięcie i w ostatniej chwili przykucnął, chcąc uchronić się przed atakiem. Chyba jednak nie do końca przewidział efekt swoich działań. Gdy po chwili wyłonił się zza blatu, z głową i ramionami pokrytymi grubą warstwą białego proszku, z moich ust wydobył się krótki, niekontrolowany śmiech. Udało mi się dłonią ochronić część twarzy przed kolejną, zmierzającą w moim kierunku chmurą pyłu.

Wojna na mąkę nie trwała długo. Głównie dlatego, że już po chwili jej zasoby niemal zupełnie się wyczerpały. Po ostatnim ataku wciąż stałem nieruchomo i delikatnie mrugałem, chcąc pozbyć się nadmiaru białego proszku z rzęs. Gdy szerzej otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem rozciągające się wokół pobojowisko, z niespokojną niepewnością przeniosłem wzrok na Levi'a, który również zastygnął w bezruchu, jakby nie do końca świadomy tego, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały o dziwo prychnął z rozbawieniem, rozpylając przed sobą białą chmurę. Ja również uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, z nadzieją, że nie zauważy panującego wokół bałaganu. Miałem dziwne przeczucie, że wtedy cały czar pryśnie.

Chyba udało mi się wtedy coś odkryć. Chyba znalazłem to, czego mi brakowało. Coś, co sprawiało, że odczuwana radość – chociaż w pełni realna i niemal namacalna, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna – przestała mi przeszkadzać. Jak gdyby nagle zaczęła uwalniać z siebie jakąś niezbadaną, nieokreśloną energię, która dodawała mi chęci dożycia. Chęci do robienia czegokolwiek. A czynnikiem który mi to umożliwił, była jego radość. Rozwiązanie było tak banalne, tak oczywiste a jednocześnie niezrozumiałe – tylko jeśli on śmiał się razem ze mną, potrafiłem zamienić wypełniające mnie szczęście na coś konstruktywnego, coś, co pomagało – a może i nawet umożliwiało mi znalezienie sensu dalszej egzystencji. Jak gdyby powietrze wciągane do płuc było znacznie słodsze, kiedy on się uśmiechał.

Levi pochylił głowę i otrzepał się energicznie, dłońmi zsypując sobie mąkę z twarzy. Później jak gdyby nigdy nic sięgnął po stojącą na blacie obok blachę i położył ją na desce, spokojnie zaczynając układanie ciastek. Z nieukrywanym niezadowoleniem zauważył, że nie są w najlepszym stanie, pokryte grubą warstwą mąki. Ostrożnie zdmuchiwał jej nadmiar i kładł pierniczki na metalowej powierzchni. Pomagając mu, nieustannie zerkałem na jego skupioną i dziwnie spokojną twarz –chociaż już nie tak kamienną i chłodnie obojętną jak zazwyczaj.

Gdy ciastka znalazły się już w piekarniku, powoli podszedł do mnie i delikatnym dotykiem zaczął strzepywać z mojej twarzy biały proszek. Przysunął się naprawdę blisko i przytrzymując moją twarz dłońmi spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy, by po chwili lekko się uśmiechnąć.

-Możesz brać się za sprzątanie. - wyszeptał czule, zostawiając krótki, gorący pocałunek na moich ustach. "No jasne." pomyślałem z rozbawieniem, widząc jak spokojnym krokiem odchodzi w stronę salonu. Nie miałem nic przeciwko sprzątaniu tego bałaganu. Jeśli taka była cena za jego uśmiech i te wszystkie wspaniałe chwile – mogę to robić codziennie.

 

Przypominając sobie delikatny dotyk jego ciepłych palców na swojej twarzy, jego słodki uśmiech i wszystko, co się do tej pory wydarzyło, jakoś nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to dopiero trzeci dzień. Trzeci dzień razem. Nawet nie w całości. Czułem, jakbym od zawsze tu był, jakbym od zawsze był z nim. Jakby jego miękkie palce gładziły moją skórę nieprzerwanie od co najmniej kilku lat. Jakbym od zawsze pasował tylko tutaj. Nie chciałem być nigdzie indziej. Nigdy. W żadnym innym miejscu na tej planecie. No chyba, że on byłby tam razem zemną.

 

Gdy niewielka szklana miska pełna parujących pierników wylądowała na stole przede mną, niemal od razu rzuciłem się na nie, łapiąc za pierwsze lepsze ciastko ze zdecydowanie nienaturalnym entuzjazmem, tylko po to, żeby sekundę później upuścić je i odsunąć dłoń ze stłumionym sykiem. Wsunąłem koniuszki dwóch poparzonych palców do ust, podczas gdy Levi usiadł obok mnie na kanapie i prychnął z rozbawieniem, widząc mój wyraz twarzy skrzywdzonego dziecka. Wyjął mi pilot z ręki i zaczął przeskakiwać kanały w poszukiwaniu czegoś godnego uwagi. Osunąłem się nieco na sofie, wygodnie kładąc głowę na oparciu i również wbiłem wzrok w migoczący ekran, decydując się cierpliwie poczekać aż wypieki ostygną. Po chwili wyjątkowo intensywnych poszukiwań Levi poddał się i z nieukrywaną złością wyłączył telewizor, po czym niedbale rzucił pilot na stojący obok kanapy fotel – jakby umyślnie, aby żaden z nas nie mógł go dosięgnąć. Później ostrożnie wyjął z miski jeden z pierników i oparł się wygodnie, ostrożnie odgryzając mały fragment. Patrzyłem na niego z zainteresowaniem, czekając na reakcję. Po chwili zwrócił głowę w moją stronę i przysunął mi ciastko do ust, jednocześnie przełykając swoją porcję.

-Jadalne, ale dupy nie urywa. - skwitował krótko. Ostrożnie odgryzłem duży kawałek i z zaskoczenia otworzyłem oczy nieco szerzej.

-Są pyszne! - powiedziałem z przekonaniem. I wcale nie była to pusta pochwała, tylko zupełnie szczere stwierdzenie. Levi zerknął na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem i wepchnął mi do ust pozostały fragment. Mimo wszystko poczułem się trochę niekomfortowo z uwagi na fakt, że wciąż z jakąś dziwną przenikliwością wpatrywał się w moje wypchane piernikiem policzki. Zauważając chyba moje zmieszanie wbił wzrok w sufit i zamarł w bezruchu. Gdy już skończyłem chrupać w pomieszczeniu zapanowała nieskazitelna cisza.

-O czym myślisz? - zapytał nagle. Przez te kilka dni zdążyłem już chyba nieco przywyknąć do takich wyrwanych z jakiegokolwiek kontekstu pytań.

-O tym, że chciałbym tu zostać na zawsze. - odpowiedziałem po chwili zastanowienia, znacznie ciszej niż normalnie – w jakiś sposób chyba wciąż nie byłem pewien jak długo potrwa obecny stan rzeczy, a może nawet wciąż nie wierzyłem, że naprawdę u niego jestem. Jednak gdy Levi odwrócił głowę w moją stronę i ponownie pochłonął mnie kobalt jego spojrzenia – tym razem nienaturalnie gorący – miałem wrażenie, że moje miejsce jest i zawsze będzie przy nim. Jak gdyby nic już nie mogło tego zmienić – i jakby on sam takiej zmiany nie chciał.

-Więc zostań. - odpowiedział cicho i delikatnie pocałował mnie w policzek.


End file.
